


99 Problems

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finn continues to be clueless, and Quinn and Finn discuss Kurt and Puck's relationship.  Takes place two days after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/118481">sun will rise like yesterday</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/117207">Home Team</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Problems

**Author's Note:**

> With huge, massive apologies for the Jay-Z reference. Except that I think it is the funniest thing ever, so not really.

There are things Finn doesn't think about. He's got a whole list, mostly having to do with his future and the decisions he's been avoiding about grad school and what exactly he's planning to do with his life. Schue's given him some advice; he's a teacher, after all, and in a way Finn chose to study education because of him.

He admires Mr. Schues...Will. There's nothing wrong with that.

Except now that he's -- completely, _totally_ by accident -- 'reconnected' with Puck, he's trying not to think about Will at all. He's not thinking about Will's laugh or his smile or _why_ , exactly, Puck seems to think Finn's gay for their high school Spanish teacher.

And he's definitely not thinking about whether or not Puck's right and Will's not quite as straight as Finn always assumed, because for one thing, he doesn't _care_ , and for another, he's pretty sure Will's dating one of the chicks from their theater group.

He's not positive. It's not like he's _asked_ or anything, because it's none of his business, but he's seen them talking after rehearsals and he knows flirting when he sees it. Which is totally fine, good for Will, he's pretty hot, so it's no surprise that girls would be lining up. And what do you know, the level of Will's hotness is another thing to add to the list of stuff Finn's not thinking about.

Finn tries not to blush as he makes his way into the student center, past the information booth and the overstuffed couches where the commuters catch naps between classes instead of using their time to hit the books. The dining hall's crowded when Finn gets there, but Quinn always gets there ahead of him and snags what he's come to think of as 'their' table. Sure enough, when he weaves his way through the mass of student bodies to the back of the room, Quinn's already there, staring out the window at the quad.

"Hey," Finn says, sliding into the chair across from her and setting his lunch on the table before he sets his backpack in the chair next to him.

Quinn turns at the sound of his voice, her smile kind of sad. He'd ask her what's wrong, but she's been doing it for so long now that he's starting to think that's just the way she looks at him. Like she knows something about him that he doesn't, and she's not going to tell him because it would just make him feel bad.

He's not sure when meeting for lunch on Fridays became a regular thing. The first time it happened by accident, and after that they just sort of ended up in the dining hall at the same time every Friday. After that semester they started comparing class schedules, and somehow they both always managed to keep lunchtime on Friday wide open.

It's one of the reasons Finn figures they'll get back together eventually. It's not like either of them are dating anybody else, anyway, and he doesn't think too hard about that, either, or he starts to feel kind of pathetic.

"Tryouts for _Fiddler On the Roof_ are this weekend," he says. "Will's directing, should be fun. You want to come hang out?"

It's the same answer every time he asks; she just smiles and shakes her head. "I think I'll hold out for opening night."

He's been trying to get Quinn to join the theater group for ages, but every time he invites her to rehearsals or tryouts she just smiles and turns him down. He can't figure out why; if she didn't want to hang out with him, she wouldn't wait for him in the student union every Friday, right? So he doesn't get why she won't come with him, even if it's just to watch.

"Yeah, sure." He never asks why she doesn't want to go, or why she always looks like she wants to laugh and cry at the same time when he brings up the theater group. Sometimes he wonders if it reminds her too much of high school and all the stuff they all went through back then.

"Hey, you'll never guess who I talked to," he says, because if he doesn't change the subject he _will_ ask why she won't go to theater group with him, and he's afraid one day she's going to tell him.

"Noah," she says, and this time her smile's just a smile. It turns up a notch when he blinks at her, opening his mouth and then closing it again.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

Quinn shrugs and drags her fork through the lunch she's not eating. "I talked to him on Facebook last night."

"Really? I didn't think he could manage to drag himself off my brother long enough to update his status anymore."

And wow, he should not have put it that way, because now he's picturing it again. He's spent the past two days trying _not_ to picture it, and it just figures one conversation with Quinn would bring it all back in technicolor.

"Yesterday was Thursday," Quinn says, and it takes Finn a minute to remember why that matters, but at least it stops him from picturing Puck and Kurt doing...whatever.

"So...oh. Man, is Kurt still obsessed with that show?"

"Apparently it's even worse now," Quinn answers, smiling fondly and it's weird to think she and Kurt were ever friends, but she did stay with Mercedes when she was pregnant, and back then Kurt and Mercedes came as kind of a matched set. "He and his fashion school friends have parties every week. Noah's jealous because he's not invited. It's sort of cute."

"But isn't it, like, over for the season or something?" he asks. Not that he'd _know_ or anything, because it's not like he watches that show, but he spends a decent amount of time channel surfing.

Quinn shrugs and sets her fork down, giving up on her lunch entirely. "Noah says they make due with fashion-related movies during the hiatus. Last night was _The Devil Wears Prada_."

"Are you telling me Puck knows what _The Devil Wears Prada_ is?" Finn asks. "Man, he really did go gay."

"Actually what he said was 'the one where that old chick and the hot chick have a lot of hate sex'," Quinn answers. "I couldn't think of anything else it could possibly be. But I didn't know you'd seen it."

Finn shifts uncomfortably in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back as far as he can. It doesn't make Quinn's stare feel any less heavy. "That Anne Hathaway chick's pretty cute. And it was on Showtime awhile back."

Quinn just hums a noncommittal noise at him and picks up her fork again, going back to pushing spaghetti around her plate. And why are they even talking about this? Because of all the things Finn heard during his _traumatic_ fucking call to Kurt, what his brother does with his Thursday nights is the least of Finn's worries.

"Did you know Puck's planning to propose?"

Her smile tells him that yeah, she's heard that one before, too, and why is it that Finn's the last person to know anything? It's not like Quinn gets out any more than he does -- less, probably -- yet she and Puck are suddenly BFF. It's pretty weird, and the fact that she actually looks like she thinks it's a good idea for Puck to propose to Kurt is even weirder.

"They're really in love," she says, like she knows what he's thinking, and she's trying to convince him he's wrong. "I think it's sweet."

"It's _weird_."

He doesn't mean the gay thing. Well, okay, the gay thing's a little weird too, mainly the part where Puck's into guys after _years_ of being the most heterosexual guy Finn knew. And now he's suddenly in love with a guy who happens to be...well, sort of related to Finn. But Kurt falling for Puck? _That_ doesn't make any sense at all.

Quinn shrugs and reaches for her backpack. "Sometimes it just takes people a little while to figure out who they are, you know? I have to go, my next class is about to start. Good luck tomorrow; say hi to Mr. Schuester."

"Yeah, sure," Finn says, but she's already walking away. He has a sinking feeling that he's missing something, and he's pretty sure whatever it is, it's big. But chances are he'll be the last to hear about it, so he might as well enjoy his blissful ignorance while it lasts.


End file.
